Un verano de aclaraciones
by sakura elric 2
Summary: Haruhi se fue de vacaciones pero esta vez si va estar sola y trabajando sin ningun mienbro de host club bueno eso piensa ella y ademas encuentra un antiguo compañero de primaria.


**_Un verano de aclaraciones_**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Ouran no me pertenecen pero me encantaría para que Tamaki fuera mío T T.**

Era ya la ultima semana de clase para que empezara las vacaciones de verano.

Haruhi a donde vas a ir de vacaciones de verano – pregunta Hikaru y Kaoru unisonomo.

No tengo nada planeado- algo pensativa

Es que te queremos invitar a nuestra casa en la playa- cercándose más a la joven.

Prefiero quedarme en casa con mi padre para pasar mas tiempo con el –

Entonces nos invitas a tu casa – haciendo le ojito

¡No¡ .Así es que no quiero que me molesten –

Pero Haruhi – tratando de reclamar

Pero nada – con la cara de enfado para que no la molestaran más

**No quiero ver los por mi casa entendido y eso va para todos** – mirando al resto del grupo.

Hija como puedes separarte de tu padre – dice Tamaki casi llorando.

Cuanta veces te he dicho que no quiero dos padres – diciendo esto se marcho.

**Pensamiento de Haruhi **

No quiero que esta vez me sigan a todas partes ya que tengo pensado trabajar y estar tranquila.

**Fin del pensamiento**

Mientras tanto los chicos quedaron mirando la puerta.

Será mejor que nos fuéramos nosotros también Kaoru- poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Si será mejor –

Kyouya quiero hablar contigo puedes quedarte-. Dijo el joven rubio

Si que necesita Tamaki -

Quiero saber a donde va haruhi de vacaciones pero que no sepan los demás.-

Así será.-

Las vacaciones habían llegado el grupo host club hombres estaban cada uno en sus respectivas casa de veranos bueno exceptuando a uno.

Haruhi había empezado con su trabajo de medio tiempo en un hotel de Okinawa.

- Señorita haruhi necesito que lleve estas sabanas a la habitación 326 para que las cambien ya que va a llegar un huésped.-

Si voy al tiro – llevando las sabanas

Estas vacaciones van hacer tranquilas –

Ya termine necesita algo más señora –

No nada –

Entonces me voy –

Si –

Gracias-

Al ir caminando por la playa se encuentra con alguien que no pensaba ver ahí.

- Hola Haruhi tanto tiempo sin verte -

Hola Touya si hace bastante tiempo desde que no los vemos la última vez fue en primaria

Ya que nos encontramos por que no vamos a tomar algo haruhi yo invito-

Ya –

Bien vamos –

- ¿como has estado?- pregunta la joven de pelo corto

Bien disfrutando de las vacaciones y tu –

Yo trabajando medio tiempo en un hotel -

Y donde estas trabajando –

En el hotel de Okinawa-

Puedo ir a visitarte-

Si pero solo en mi hora libre o cuando termine mi turno-

En que preparatoria estas estudiando haruhi-

En el instituto de Ouran –

Pero ese instituto es para gente rica por eso estas trabajando en vacaciones –

No, me gane una beca para estudiar ahí -

Si siempre tuviste buenas notas-

¿Y tu en donde estas?-

En el instituto yamabuki –

Y todavía estas viviendo con tu padre-

Si, no quiero dejarlo solo por ahora , ya que al ir a la universidad a lo mejor tendré que separarme de él-

Y tu vives solo-

Si ya estaba harto de mis padres siempre peleando –

Se me esta haciendo tarde tengo que irme –

Pero si son recién las 22:00-

Si pero no avise que llegaría tardo en el hotel-

Nos podemos ver mañana-

Si nos vemos a las 17:30 a esa hora salgo

- te iré a buscar a esa hora-

**Al otro día**

Haruhi quiero que lleves el desayuno al cuarto 326 –

Si –

Al llegar al cuarto

Toc toc

Puedo pasar –

Si, adelante –

Con permiso-

Señor aquí esta el desayuno – al dejar la bandeja ve al huésped que no era otro que Tamaki

Hola haruhi como estas- con una sonrisa y tratando de abrazarla

Tamaki –sempai que hace usted aquí – tratando de apartarlo

Pasando mis vacaciones aquí o acaso no puedo-

Si claro pero yo pensaba que iba a ir al extranjero-

No, pensé quedarme en Japón para aprovechar sus playas-(n de a : eres un mentiroso Tamaki solo querías estar con haruhi a solas :p)

Ha si claro como no –

Es verdad haruhi-con lagrimas en los ojos T.T-

Aquí tiene el desayuno quiere algo mas-

No eso no mas, pero a que hora sales para que salgamos juntos-

Hoy no puedo tengo cosas que hacer lo siento sempai-

Ha no importa T.T-

Si no me quiere decir a que hora sale lo preguntare en recepción.

**En la tarde**

El joven rubio estaba cerca de la recepción para sorprender a haruhi, pero el que se sorprendió fue el al ver a la joven con un muchacho que no conocía.


End file.
